About Us
by aicchan
Summary: Sejak hari itu, duo Scorpio dan Aquarius kembali sering tampak beredar di sekitaran Sanctuary. Masih dengan Scorpio yang penuh semangat dan Aquarius yang tenang. Tapi para penghuni kuil zodiac mengerti kalau ada yang berbeda dari hubungan dua Gold Saint itu. - KardiaDegel - ENJOY


Kardia menguap malas-malasan saat dia melangkahkan kakinya ke Pope's Chamber. Ini masih pagi sekali dan dia sudah dipanggil menghadap pimpinan Sanctuary. Pemuda itu membuka pintu Pope's Chamber dan masuk dalam ruangan utama Sanctuary.

Di sana dia melihat sang Pope Sage bersama seorang Gold Saint yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, seorang pemuda sebayanya berambut berwarna kehijauan.

"Mendekatlah kemari, Kardia!" Ujar Sage pada Gold Saint mudanya.

Menurut, Kardia beranjak dari depan pintu menghampiri sang Pope dan seorang pemuda asing berambut kehijauan.

"Ini Aquarius Dégel, dia baru kembali dari latihannya di Bluegard dan mulai saat ini dia akan tinggal di Sanctuary."

Kardia memandang pemuda bernama Dégel itu. Ada panas asing yang terasa dalam dirinya begitu bertemu dengan mata sedingin es itu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Saint seiya _**_© Kurumada Masashi_

**_Saint seiya LOST canvas _**_© Teshirogi Shiroi & Kurumada Masashi_

**_About Us_**_ © aicchan_

_Scorpio Kardia - Aqarius Dégel_

_Romance_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Gold Saint Aquarius itu, Kardia?" Tanya Shion di sore hari yang sedikit mendung saat Kardia baru pulang dari misinya di salah satu desa dekat Sanctuary.

"Ah… orang yang dingin. Dia sama sekali tak bicara apa-apa." Kardia menaiki tangga Kuil Aries dan menghampiri Shion sang penjaga.

Shion memandang Kardia yang tampak lemas. Padahal biasanya si Scorpio itu selalu semangat meski tubuhnya babak belur, "Kardia? Kau baik-baik saja?" Belum lagi mendapat jawaban, Shion dikejutkan saat tubuh Kardia mendadak limbung dan pasti akan menghantam tanah kalau saja Shion tak sigap menangkapnya, "Kardia? Kardia?!"

Tapi tak ada jawaban dari pemuda berambut biru itu. Shion terkejut merasakan suhu tubuh Kardia yang panas membara seperti terbakar. Memapah tubuh Kardia, Shion segera menuju ke Kuil Scorpio yang letaknya cukup jauh dari Kuil Aries. Di sana dia terkejut mendapati sosok sang Pope berdiri di depan Kuil Scorpio.

"Pope Sage, Kardia… dia… mendadak pingsan… demam…" Begitu paniknya Shion sampai dia tak bisa memberikan penjelasan dengan benar.

Namun sang Pope sudah mengerti benar akan kondisi Saint Scorpio itu. Dia meminta agar Shion merebahkan Kardia di dalam Kuil Scorpio.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kardia? Saya tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini."

Sage menyentuh kening Kardia, "Dia memiliki masalah dengan jantungnya, tapi demamnya kali ini benar-benar tidak normal."

Shion berdiri di sebelah sang Pope, memandang cemas pada Kardia yang kini merintih kesakitan.

"Shion, tolong panggilkan Dégel kemari! Aku akan buat ramuan obat untuknya."

Segera Shion meninggalkan Kuil Scorpio dan menuju ke Kuil Aquarius. Dia masuk ke kuil itu dan menyerukan nama sang penjaga, "Dégel! Dégel! Kau dimana?"

Sebuah pintu terbuka dan keluarlah Dégel yang tampak sedikit terganggu dengan suara keras Shion, "Aku disini."

Shion menoleh dan langsung menghampiri Dégel, "Ikut aku ke Kuil Scorpio! Pope memintamu untuk melihat kondisi Kardia."

Dégel tak sempet bertanya karena Shion keburu menariknya keluar dari kuil dan menuruni tangga menuju Kuil Scorpio. Shion mengantar Dégel sampai ke tempat Kardia lalu dia sendiri pergi lagi untuk mengambil air dan kain bersih.

Di dalam kamar Dégel berdiri dengan wajah heran melihat Gold Saint Scorpio tampak sangat pucat dan amat kesakitan. Dégel mendekat untuk memeriksa suhu Kardia dan saat kulitnya menyentuh tubuh Kardia, Dégel segera menariknya lagi karena merasakan panas yang menyengat.

"Apa-apaan suhu tubuhnya ini?"

Mendadak Kardia terbatuk dan tubuhnya mengejang, wajahnya semakin pucat dan rintihan terdengar lirih. Dégel jadi tidak tega dan dia jadi paham apa yang harus dia lakukan. Gold Saint Aquarius itu meletakkan kedua tangannya beberapa senti diatas tubuh Kardia, perlahan dia mengalirkan _cosmo_ dingin miliknya dan menyelimuti tubuh si Gold Saint Scorpio.

Kardia mengerang saat merasakan dingin yang mendadak membungkusnya. Namun kelamaan dia jadi merasa nyaman, dingin ini membuat nyeri yang dia rasakan menjadi berkurang. Perlahan Kardia membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya.

"… Dégel?"

"Ya. Pope memintaku datang kemari." Dégel membiarkan Kardia duduk, "Panas tubuhmu benar-benar tidak normal. Demam apa yang membutuhkan begitu banyak udara dingin untuk menurunkannya?"

Kardia tersenyum tipis, "Jantungku." Ujarnya lirih, "Sejak dulu aku tahu kalau aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk hidup. Karenanya aku memakai teknik khusus yang memungkinkan jantungku tetap bekerja. Tapi aku tak begitu bisa mengendalikannya, karena itu… teknik ini membunuhku perlahan."

Wajah Dégel berubah terkejut.

Kardia setengah tertawa melihat itu, "Kenapa? Kau tak menyangka di balik Gold Cloth ini ada tubuh yang hanya tinggal menunggu kematiannya saja?"

Dégel menggeleng, "Bukan begitu… aku… berpikir bahwa kau kuat. Dengan tubuh seperti itu, kau mampu mengenakan Gold Cloth dan menjalankan misi dari Sanctuary."

"Heh!" Kardia mendengus, "Aku tak butuh simpatimu." Hening sejenak sampai Kardia bicara lagi, "Katakan padaku, Dégel! Apa tujuanmu menjadi Saint?"

"Karena impian dan janji yang aku buat dengan temanku." Jawab Dégel tanpa ragu.

Kardia memandang wajah si Aquarius itu, "Kau punya alasan yang bagus." Dia memandang ke arah luar kuil, dimana langit senja tampak kemerahan, "Aku… hanya ingin memakai semua kekuatan yang kumiliki ini secepatnya. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan bertahan dengan sakit dan panas ini… dan bertarung sebagai seorang Saint."

Dégel terdiam. Dia tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa karena dia masih cukup terkejut mengetahui fakta tentang tubuh Kardia. Tapi penilaiannya terhadap Kardia yang awalnya dia nilai sebagai pemuda urakan, saat ini sedikit mengalami perubahan. Karena Dégel mengerti, Kardia bertahan hidup dengan caranya sendiri, dan Dégel, menghormati orang yang memiliki tujuan hidup.

.

#

.

Tahun berlalu, hubungan kedua Gold Saint itu membuat seisi Sanctuary keheranan. Bagaimana tidak, melihat sosok Aquarius yang serius bersama Scorpio yang sedikit kelewat bersemangat adalah paduan yang unik sekaligus menarik. Di luar pandangan orang, sebenarnya Dégel sering kesal juga karena setiap kali Kardia datang 'merusuh' ke kuil Aquarius, pemuda itu selalu saja menantangnya. Walau Dégel terus menolak, Kardia tak kapok dan terus saja memaksa, seperti hari ini.

"Ayolah, Dégel! Kalau kau tak mau ini jadi pertarungan serius, paling tidak kau bisa jadi _sparring partner_-ku!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku sibuk!" Dégel berjalan masuk ke kuilnya, tak acuh pada Kardia yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau sibuk apa? Seharian mengurung diri di perpustakaan pribadimu. Sudah lembab, banyak buku, aku tak heran kalau suatu hari kau keluar dengan lumut di tubuhmu."

Dégel memandang tajam pada Kardia, "Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, lebih baik kau keluar saja!"

Kardia berdecak sebal, "Kau itu tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya. Menyebalkan!" dia pun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kuil Aquarius. Namun belum jauh dia melangkah, dia berhenti saat melihat sosok Shion di anak tangga bagian bawah menuju kuil yang dijaga oleh Dégel itu, "Yo, Shion. Kenapa mukamu merah begitu?"

Yang ditanya butuh sedikit waktu sebelum bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu karena dia harus mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus karena dia berlari mengelilingi Sanctuary demi mencari orang di depannya ini, "Ada… misi untukmu. Dan Pope menunggumu di Pope's Chamber, sekarang… bersama Dégel."

"Hoo…" Senyum senang tampak di wajah Kardia, "Akhirnya aku bisa melihat aksi si Dégel itu. Oke. Aku akan segera ke Pope's Chamber dan sebaiknya kau minum dulu sebelum kau pingsan sungguhan di tangga ini. Jangan harap aku sudi membawamu ke Kuil Aries." Kardia berbalik dan meninggalkan Shion begitu saja.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu kembali ke dalam kuil Aquarius dan langsung ke perpustakaan, "Oi! Ada misi untuk kita."

Dégel menghela napas, "Kau bisa mengetuk pintu dulu kan, Kardia?"

"Terlalu lama." Ujar Kardia cuek, "Ayo! Pope menunggu kita."

Meletakkan buku yang baru saja dia baca, Dégel pun keluar dan berjalan bersama Kardia menuju Pope's Chamber. Di sana sang petinggi Sanctuary sudah menunggu. Dua Gold Saint itu segera berlutut di hadapan mantan Gold Saint di masa Holy War 200 tahun yang lalu. Sang Pope memberi misi pada mereka untuk pergi ke Pulau Kanon, karena ada laporan kemunculan Specter disana. Tak buang waktu, keduanya bergegas meninggalkan Sanctuary dan menuju tempat misi mereka.

Menuju ke sebuah pelabuhan yang ada di salah satu desa terdekat dengan Sanctuary, mereka pun menaiki kapal menuju pulau Kanon yang terkenal dengan gunung berapinya yang berbahaya. Perjalanan laut memang memakan waktu cukup lama, tapi tak membuat Kardia kehilangan semangat. Hampir sepanjang perjalanan dia sibuk terus memikirkan bagaimana asyiknya menghadapi specter di dekat gunung berapi. Bahkan Scorpio itu sempat berharap agar gunung itu meletus saja sekalian. Dégel sendiri tak mau ambil pusing dan membuatkan Kardia terus bicara sementara dia duduk diam membaca buku.

"Hoo… jadi itu Pulau Kanon. Sepertinya menjanjikan." Kardia berdiri di dek bagian depan, memandang pulau yang akhirnya tampak di depannya, "Kurasa aku akan bersenang-senang di sana."

Dégel bergeming dalam duduknya, tak peduli pada 'kicauan' Kardia.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, kapal itu merapat ke pelabuhan Pulau Kanon. Di sana mereka bertemu dengan bronze saint yang ditugaskan sebagai informan dan memberi mereka kabar kalau specter muncul di hutan yang ada di bagian selatan pulau itu. Kardia langsung beranjak pergi begitu tahu lokasi buruannya, membuat Dégel menggelengkan kepala sebelum mengikuti rekannya itu.

Kini mereka berada di pingir rimba liar yang tampak gelap gulita meski matahari masih bersinar terik siang itu. Dari dalam hutan itu terasa sekali hawa angker yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Andai saja Gold Saint Cancer, Manigoldo, ada di sini, dia pasti akan mengatakan bahwa banyak sekali arwah bergentayangan di hutan ini.

Tak lama, keduanya dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan dari arah dalam hutan. Kardia melesat terlebih dahulu menembus pepohonan rapat di hutan itu. Dégel mengikutinya sambil menyusun rencana dalam kepalanya. Dengan sifat Kardia yang seperti itu, mereka tak akan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan cepat, Dégel yakin seratus persen.

Dan benar saja, saat sosok _specter_ terlihat, Kardia langsung menyerang tanpa peringatan, "**Scarlet Needle**!"

_Specter_ berbadan tinggi besar itu terpelanting kebelakang dan membebaskan wanita yang sedari tadi dia siksa. Dégel dengan sigap membawa wanita itu ke tempat aman, melepas jubahnya dan melapisi tubuh wanita itu karena pakaian yang dikenakan sudah compang camping.

"Kembalilah ke desa dan jangan izinkan penduduk mendekati hutan ini!" Ujar Dégel.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

Belum lagi Dégel sempat beranjak, sebuah tendangan telak menghantam perutnya, membuat Gold Saints Aquarius itu terlempar dan menabrak batang pohon yang langsung tumbang seketika.

Sosok seorang _specter_ lain bertubuh kecil muncul di hadapannya dan menyeringai keji.

Dégel menghapus darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya, "Lumayan juga." Pemuda itu mengumpulkan hawa dingin di sekelilingnya, "Ku harap kau tidak keberatan kalau aku membuat udara di pulau gunung api ini menjadi sedikit lebih sejuk."

Sebelum _specter_ itu sempat menghindar, Dégel sudah melancarkan serangannya, "**Diamond** **Dust**!"

Pertarungan sengit terjadi di tempat itu. Pohon-pohon tumbang dan permukaan tanah sudah berubah. Dégel berhasil menghabisi musuhnya dengan serangan Aurora Execution meski tubuhnya babak belur dan darah mengalir dari lukanya. _Specter_ yang dia hadapi ternyata cukup tangguh, dia sedikit salah perhitungan.

Pemuda itu lalu memandang ke sisi lain, dimana Kardia tampak masih bersenang-senang dengan mangsanya. Miris juga Dégel mendengar jerit kesakitan dari specter yang menerima satu persatu serangan _Scarlet Needle_ milik Kardia. Satu sifat Kardia yang sedikit membuat Dégel merasa terganggu adalah kegemaran Scorpio itu untuk menyiksa musuh sebelum menghabisi nyawanya.

"Kardia. Sudah cukup!" ujar Dégel pelan.

Tapi Kardia tak peduli, "Hah! Apa salahnya? Dia juga menyiksa wanita tadi. Ini yang namanya karma."

"Karma? Sejak kapan kau berguru pada Asmita?"

Kardia menusukkan satu serangan lagi pada specter itu, rangkaian dari 14 serangan _Scarlet_ _Needle_, membuat jeritan nyaring menembus kesunyian hutan.

"Kardia!" Dégel mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Kardia berdecak kesal, "Kau ini merusak kesenanganku saja, Dégel!" pemuda itu akhirnya menghabisi musuh yang telah terkapar di tanah dengan satu serangan penutup _Scarlet Needle_, yaitu _Antares_. "Puas?" dia memandang Dégel tajam.

"Kita kembali ke Sanctuary!"

"Begitu saja?!" Seru Kardia protes, "Kau tidak berpikir kalau ada _specter_ lain di sini?"

"Informan mengatakan kalau hanya ada dua _specter_ yang tampak."

Kardia berjalan di sebelah Dégel, "Kau ini selalu saja begitu. Menyebalkan!"

Kedua Gold Saint muda itu kembali ke pelabuhan dan menyampaikan kabar kalau semua sudah aman lagi. Tapi karena kondisi mereka sedikit tidak memungkinkan untuk menempuh perjalanan laut, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di penginapan sebelum kembali ke Sanctuary.

"Ah! Menyebalkan." Kardia menghempaskan diri di kasur setelah melepaskan Gold Cloth miliknya, "Misi singkat yang menyebalkan! Apa tidak ada misi lain yang lebih menantang?"

Dégel, yang juga sudah melepaskan Gold Cloth Aquarius, duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang lain, melepas sepatunya lalu mengambil kain bersih yang disediakan di meja bersamaan dengan sewadah air yang diminta Dégel. Dia membasahi kain itu dengan air di wadah tembaga dan mengusapkan pada luka panjang di tangan kanannya.

"Tumben lukamu parah begitu."

Air di wadah tembaga itu berubah merah, "Sedikit salah perhitungan."

Kardia berdecak lagi, "Kau ini selalu perhitungan ini perhitungan itu. Sesekali kau juga perlu percaya pada insting dan refleksmu."

"Aku bukan tipe petarung brutal sepertimu." Dégel mengambil kain lain untuk membebat lukanya, tapi Kardia keburu bangun dan menyambarnya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" Kardia duduk di sebelah Dégel dan membalut luka yang masih sedikit berdarah itu.

Merasakan panas tubuh Kardia, Dégel tak lagi terganggu. Malah rasanya nyaman.

"Sampai di Sanctuary kau harus mengobati luka ini dengan benar."

Dégel memandang Kardia yang membalut kain itu dengan rapi di lukanya, "Dari mana kau belajar merawat luka seperti ini?"

"Aku punya kenalan yang bisa merawat luka macam apapun. Begitu seringnya aku dirawat oleh dia, sampai-sampai aku jadi hapal cara membalut luka seperti ini."

"Kau berniat memuji atau menyindirku?"

Kardia mengikat kain itu dengan rapi, "Siapa yang membicarakan tentangmu? Memang kau pikir kenalanku itu cuma kau saja?" pemuda itu berdiri dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya sendiri, "Jangan bangunkan aku!"

Tak berniat menganggu Scorpio itu, Dégel juga merebahkan dirinya. Rasa lelah membuat kantuk segera datang dan Dégel pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja karena besok mereka akan menaiki kapal yang berangkat dini hari sebelum matahari terbit.

Yang dia tak tahu, saat itu Kardia belumlah tidur. Kala Dégel sudah lelap, Kardia kembali duduk, memandang sosok rupawan yang ternoda goresan dan bercak darah dimana-mana. Kardia tak mengalihkan pandangannya meski waktu terus berjalan.

.

#

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak mereka kembali ke Sanctuary. Dégel kembali menghabiskan waktu di dalam perpustakaan kuil Aquarius. Sesekali naik ke Star Hill atas panggilan sang Pope untuk membantunya membaca pergerakan bintang. Dégel merasa sangat terhormat diberi kepercayaan untuk membantu sang Pope secara pribadi, karena Star Hill adalah tempat terlarang bagi para Saints di Sanctuary ini setelah Athena's Chamber.

Saat Dégel memandang keluar jendela, dia terkejut melihat hari sudah berubah gelap. Satu hari lagi dia lewati di dalam perpustakaan, yang dia heran, Kardia sama sekali tak datang ke kuil itu untuk menganggunya. Selama empat belas hari penuh, pemuda berambut biru itu sama sekali tak tampak di kuil Aquarius. Padahal biasanya Kardia selalu mengajaknya keluar, entah untuk sekedar mengobrol di luar atau menantangnya bertarung.

"_Aneh_." Batin pemuda itu.

Dégel keluar dari perpustakaan, berniat untuk tidur saja. Namun begitu dia keluar, dia terkejut mendapati sosok seorang gadis kecil lewat di depannya, "Athena?!" segera saja Dégel berlutut dihadapan gadis manis berambut ungu yang adalah inkarnasi dari sang Dewi Perang, Athena. Dewi yang dipuja di Sanctuary ini. Namun di kehidupannya kali ini, sang Athena memilih untuk terlahir sebagai gadis manusia biasa bernama Sasha. Baru sekitar 2 tahun lalu ia datang ke Sanctuary dan bersiap menerima takdir besarnya sebagai Dewi Perang.

"Ah~ Dégel. Maaf aku lewat begitu saja. Aku pikir kau tidak ada di tempat."

"Anda tak perlu izin saya untuk melewati kuil ini, Athena."

Sasha tersenyum dan meminta Dégel untuk berdiri, "Tidak bisa begitu. Meski aku adalah Athena, aku harus tetap menghormati tempat yang ada dalam pengawasan para Gold Saints."

Setelah itu Dégel mengantar sang Athena hingga ke bagian luar kuil Aquarius, tapi tawarannya untuk mengantar sampai ke Pope's Chamber ditolak dengan halus oleh Sasha. Jadilah Dégel hanya berdiri mengawasi sampai sosok gadis itu menghilang di jalan rahasia yang ada di arah Kuil Pisces, karena memang jalan menuju Pope's Chamber tak bisa ditembus langsung melalui Kuil Pisces karena rumor beredar kalau di tangga utama menuju Pope's Chamber terdapat jebakan mematikan yang dibuat langsung oleh Gold Saint Pisces. Dégel sendiri jarang bertemu muka dengan 'tetangga'nya itu karena Albafica dikenal sebagai orang yang tertutup dan mengasingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dégel."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Dégel menoleh dan mendapati Shion ada tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Aldebaran mengundang kita minum di kuilnya. Kau bisa datang?"

Menimbang tawaran itu, Dégel jadi tertarik. Ya, sesekali berkumpul dengan rekan sesama Gold Saint bukan hal yang buruk, "Baiklah. Aku ikut."

Shion tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, ayo. Yang lain pasti sudah berkumpul di Kuil Taurus."

Saat itu Dégel memandang ke Kuil Pisces, "Kau tidak mengajak Albafica?"

"Dia ada misi, pagi tadi aku bertemu dengannya di Kuilku."

Maka keduanya pun meninggalkan Kuil Aquarius menuju Kuil Taurus yang ada jauh di bawah. Kuil milik Dégel memang terletak di bagian atas Sanctuary, membuatnya jarang bertemu dengan Gold Saint lain.

"Apa Asmita diundang juga?" Tanya Dégel saat dia melihat wujud Kuil Virgo dari anak tangga Kuil Libra.

Shion setengah tertawa mendengar itu, "Yang benar saja. Bisa-bisa kelima indera kita dihilangkan oleh Asmita kalau berani mengajaknya minum-minum."

Mereka pun melewati Kuil Virgo. Mau dilewati berapa kali juga, Kuil ini membuat Dégel sedikit merasa merinding karena cosmo yang memenuhi tempat itu. Bukan cos_m_o yang mengintimidasi, tapi cukup untuk membuat Dégel tahu bahwa pengacau di sini akan segera menjemput ajal sebelum mereka menyadarinya.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di Kuil Taurus, kuil kedua di Sanctuary, disana semua Gold Saints sudah berkumpul kecuali Albafica dan Asmita, juga Regulus, karena si Leo muda itu masih terlalu kecil untuk menikmati minuman beralkohol. Dégel duduk di sebelah Shion, meski matanya melirik pada Kardia yang duduk mengobrol dengan Sisyphus. Dégel merasa aneh lagi karena Kardia sama sekali tak menoleh padanya, bahkan terkesan seperti menghindarinya.

Tak ambil pusing, Dégel pun menyahuti Dohko yang mengajaknya berbincang. Dia juga menerima secawan minuman keras yang ditawarkan oleh El Cid. Malam itu jadi malam yang tak biasa bagi Dégel, tapi dia tak bisa memumngkiri kalau dia menikmati suasana malam itu. Saat mereka berbincang santai, berbagi cerita tentang misi-misi yang pernah mereka jalani. Rasanya… ikatan diantara mereka menjadi semakin erat, sebagai sesama Gold Saints yang mengemban misi untuk menjaga Sanctuary dan melindungi Athena.

Namun Dégel tetap tak bisa menepis perasaan aneh dalam dirinya karena sepanjang malam, Kardia sama sekali tak memandangnya.

.

.

"Kardia! Tunggu aku! Jangan lari secepat itu!"

Suara Sasha membuat Dégel berhenti. Dia yang semula hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan di taman kecil yang ada di sekitaran Sanctuary, jadi mencari asal suara itu. Dia melihat Sasha, sang Athena, sedang berlari di tepian sungai mengejar Kardia yang tertawa, persis seperti anak kecil. Dégel berdiri di tempatnya, memandang bagaimana Kardia memperlakukan Sasha seperti adiknya sendiri, bukan sebagai Athena. Dégel tau kalau Kardia sempat membawa Sasha keluar dari Sanctuary karena dia tak tahu kalau gadis itu adalah Athena, tapi dia tak menyangka kalau Kardia sangat akrab dengan Sasha.

"Kardia! Jangan mengganggu, Sasha!" Seorang pemuda muncul dari rimbunnya semak di sana dan pemuda itu langsung menerjang Kardia.

"Hooo~ Kau masih belum kapok juga, Tenma?"

Dégel terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi itu yang namanya Tenma? Pemuda yang dilatih oleh Dohko? Sepertinya calon saint yang punya semangat besar.

"Ah! Dégel!" lamunan Dégel berakhir begitu melihat Sasha melambai padanya, "Dégel, kemarilah!"

Mata Dégel memandang Kardia yang memunggunginya, sibuk mengacak-acak rambut Tenma yang sibuk protes, berusaha memukul Kardia tapi tak berhasil. Ada sesak yang dirasakan Dégel saat itu, membuatnya hanya membungkuk sekilas pada Sasha dan langsung berbalik pergi.

Sasha menurunkan tangannya dengan heran, "Dégel kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini dia tampak murung." Gadis itu memandang Gold Saint yang bersamanya, "Kau tahu kenapa, Kardia?"

"Hah?! Kenapa tanya padaku? Tanya saja sendiri padanya?"

"Tapi kau dan Dégel kan berteman baik."

"Perasaanmu saja." Kardia menjitak kepala Tenma, "Kau jaga Athena!" dia pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasha memandang punggung Kardia, bergantian dengan tempat dimana Dégel berada tadi, "Mereka berdua itu kenapa ya?"

Angin berhembus pelan, menggantungkan pertanyaan sang Athena yang tanpa jawaban.

.

Dégel melepaskan semua atribut Gold Cloth yang dia pakai seharian. Malam sudah beranjak larut, purnama menggantung sempurna di langit malam. Karena kantuk tak juga datang, Dégel memilih untuk duduk bersantai di luar kuil. Angin malam yang dingin membuatnya merasa tenang. Dia duduk di anak tangga dan memandang sekelilingnya yang gelap dan sepi. Hanya nyala obor yang menandakan kalau tempat itu berpenghuni.

Ketenangan Dégel tak berlangsung lama karena mendadak saja dia merasakan sebuah _cosmo_ panas membara di kejauhan, tepatnya dari Kuil Scorpio. Dégel segera berdiri dan berlari menuruni tangga menuju kuil Capricorn, melewatinya begitu saja, menembus Kuil Sagittarius, tanpa peduli pada Sisyphus yang hampir dia tabrak, hingga akhirnya dia tiba di kuil Scorpio.

"Kardia!" Dégel masuk ke dalam kuil itu, menuju ke asal _cosmo_ panas yang dia rasakan, "Kardia!" dan dia menemukan pemuda berambut biru itu di tengah kuil, jatuh berlutut dan tampak sangat kesakitan. Tak peduli panasnya _cosmo_ di sana, Dégel mendekat dan menyentuh tubuh Kardia yang tak terbalut Gold Cloth miliknya.

Dégel menahan diri agar tak melepaskan tubuh Kardia meski suhu badan pemuda itu seolah bisa membakarnya, "Kardia! Bertahanlah!" Dégel membawa Kardia ke kamar yang ada di bagian belakang kuil itu lalu merebahkannya di kasur. Wajah Kardia sangat pucat, Dégel tak pernah melihatnya sampai separah itu. Nafasnya tersengat dan sesekali Kardia merintih, mencengkram dadanya.

Perlahan, Dégel mengalirkan cosmo dinginnya ke tubuh Kardia. Benar-benar perlahan agar tak membuat suhu tubuh pemuda itu menurun drastis. Begitu berkonsentrasinya dia, Dégel sampai tak sadar kalau Pope dan Athena masuk ke kamar itu.

"Kardia…" Sasha hendak mendekat, tapi ditahan oleh Pope.

"Jangan! Jika kontak itu terputus, akan berbahaya bagi mereka berdua…"

Sasha memandang kedua pemuda itu. Wajahnya sedih melihat Kardia yang biasanya penuh semangat, kini terbaring lemah. Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memeluk kedua pemuda itu dengan _cosmo_-nya. Dia ingin membantu sebisanya, agar kedua Gold Saint itu tak menderita.

Cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan sampai kondisi Kardia kembali normal. Seketika itu, Dégel ambruk di samping tempat tidur, membuat Sasha jadi panik.

"Dégel? Dégel?!"

Sage bertumpu pada lututnya dan memeriksa kondisi Gold Saint Aquarius itu, "Dégel, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Dégel tak bergeming dan membuka matanya, "Pope… Athena…"

"Dégel, syukurlah…" Sasha menggenggam tangan Dégel, "Kau terlalu banyak memakai _cosmo_-mu."

"Kardia…"

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Kondisinya sudah stabil." Ujar Sage, membantu Dégel untuk berdiri, "

Dégel memandang wajah tidur Kardia yang tampak tenang dan tak terusik.

"Kembalilah ke Kuil Aquarius, biar aku yang menjaga Kardia."

Tapi Dégel menggeleng, sedikit memaksa bahwa dia yang akan berjaga di sini. Akhirnya Sang Pope dan Athena pun meninggalkan tempat itu, membiarkan si Aquarius itu menjalankan tugasnya. Sasha sendiri, meski tak tega, tapi dia paham kalau saat ini bukan tempatnya berada di antara Kardia dan Dégel. Entah bagaimana, gadis itu tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan secara pribadi oleh dua Gold Saint itu.

.

.

Pagi meraja diiringi kicau burung yang hinggap di jendela yang terbuka. Suara merdu itu membuat Dégel terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, namun kedua matanya masih terpejam. Setengah sadar, dia merasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya. Nyaman sekali. Membuatnya enggan membuka mata. Namun seketika dia teringat kalau saat ini dia tidak berada di kuilnya, melainkan di tempat Kardia.

Itu membuat kantuk yang dirasakan Dégel hilang sempurna. Dia menegakkan badannya dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Kardia yang ternyata menggenggam erat jemarinya.

"Pagi." Sapa Kardia, tak melepaskan Dégel meski pemuda itu mencoba menarik tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Kardia tak peduli dan tetap menggenggam jemari Dégel, "Jangan pergi! Tetap di sini!"

Mata mereka bertemu, terpaku dalam keheningan yang kaku. Namun kali ini Dégel tak coba bergerak, membiarkan suhu tubuh Kardia menyentuhnya. Inderanya tergelitik merasakan suhu tinggi itu.

Tak terbiasa dengan diamnya Kardia, Dégel pun bersuara, "Kenapa… kau menghindariku?"

Pertanyaan itu tak dijawab.

"Apa aku ada salah padamu?"

Sekali lagi tak ada jawaban, namun kali ini genggaman di jemari Dégel semakin erat.

"Kardia…"

Belum lagi Dégel bicara banyak, tubuhnya tertarik ke depan dan mendarat dalam pelukan Kardia. Pemuda itu tertegun merasakan kedua tangan Kardia melingkar di tubuhnya. Dengan posisi itu, Dégel bisa merasakan detak jantung mereka bersahutan. Sentuhan asing itu entah kenapa membuat Dégel merasa nyaman. Padahal selama ini dia tak pernah dipeluk atau memeluk seseorang. Yang terjadi selanjutnya terjadi tak begitu tertangkap oleh otak Dégel. Yang dia tahu, Kardia menegakkan badannya dan detik berikutnya bibir mereka berdua pun bertemu.

Kali ini Dégel benar-benar membeku. Otaknya tak bisa merespon sentuhan itu, namun tubuhnya tak menolak. Beberapa detik berikutnya, tanpa perintah dari otak, Dégel memejamkan matanya, membalas sentuhan yang memunculkan rasa panas asing di dalam tubuhnya. Baru saja dia menikmati ciuman itu, mendadak saja Kardia mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan si rambut biru itu pun menunduk dalam, masih membisu.

"Kardia?" Dégel menyentuh pundak Kardia dan dia terkejut merasakan getaran di tubuh Scorpio itu, "Kardia…" separuh tak percaya dia saat itu begitu menyadari kalau Kardia sedang menangis. Dégel jadi kebingungan, karena selama mengenal si Scorpio itu, Dégel sama sekali tak pernah melihatnya menangis.

"… af… Maaf…"

Dégel merasa seolah dia sedang berhadapan dengan orang asing. Dia tak pernah tahu sisi Kardia yang seperti ini. Namun di waktu yang sama, Dégel juga mengerti kalau mungkin selama ini Kardia hanya bersikap sok kuat saja di hadapannya.

"Pergilah!" suara Kardia terdengar serak.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Dégel lah yang sekarang menegakkan tubuh Kardia, "Lihat aku!" meski dlam hati dia menyesali ucapannya barusan karena melihat air mata mengalir di wajah Kardia ternyata membuat hatinya terasa nyeri. Tapi hati kecilnya memutuskan kalau dia harus ada di sini. Ada di sisi Kardia dan dia tahu… dia menginginkan ini.

Kedua mata Kardia yang basah terbeliak ketika wajah Dégel mendekat dan sekali lagi mereka berciuman. Bukan sentuhan canggung seperti yang pertama, kali ini mereka saling memberi, tak perlu kata untuk mengerti bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan.

Usai sentuhan yang tak singkat itu, Dégel pun memeluk Kardia, setengah menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, "… Idiot."

Kardia tak membalas, hanya diam dan memeluk Dégel.

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa kau menghindar dariku? Karena kau… suka padaku?"

"… Siapa bilang?"

Dégel menghela napas, "Selalu tidak jujur. Apa kau itu memang maso, ya? Suka sekali menyiksa diri." Dia pun melepaskan diri dari Kardia dan duduk tegak lagi. "Kenapa tak kau katakan saja? Kenapa harus menghindar?"

"Karena aku tak mau kau membenciku. Apa kau tak merasa aneh kalau teman baikmu sendiri menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"Teman baik? Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" Sekali lagi Dégel harus menahan diri agar tak tersenyum, "Kau pikir teman baikku hanya kau saja? Aku cukup akrab dengan Shion, Sisyphus, El Cid, Dohko…"

Mata Kardia yang memerah memandang Dégel tajam, "Tak cukup baik untuk mencium mereka, kan?"

Akhirnya Dégel membiarkan senyum mereka di wajahnya, "Idiot."

"Mau sampai berapa kali kau memanggilku 'idiot'?"

"Sampai kau kembali menjadi Kardia yang aku kenal."

Tangan Kardia terulur menyentuh wajah Dégel, "Tak akan sama lagi, kan?"

Dan keduanya kembali bungkam dalam satu sentuhan yang membuat seluruh indera mereka melupakan hal lain kecuali keberadaan orang terpenting bagi mereka.

.

Sejak hari itu, duo Scorpio dan Aquarius kembali sering tampak beredar di sekitaran Sanctuary. Masih dengan Scorpio yang penuh semangat dan Aquarius yang tenang. Tapi para penghuni kuil zodiac mengerti kalau ada yang berbeda dari hubungan dua Gold Saint itu.

Hari ini, Aldebaran kembali mengundang rekan Gold Saint untuk menikmati malam, meski kali ini tidak bertempat di kuil Taurus, melainkan di sebuah taman yang ada di sekitaran kuil Cancer. Dan dalam kesempatan ini pun, seluruh Gold Saint di Sanctuary berkumpul, termasuk Albafica. Hanya Zeus yang tahu alasan kenapa mendadak Pisces yang dianugrahi wujud rupawan itu bersedia untuk datang, walau tetap dia menjaga jarak dengan yang lain. Kasus sama terjadi pada Asmita. Si petapa itu entah kenapa menerima tawaran Aldebaran untuk sejenak keluar dari Kuil Virgo, membuat Aldebaran sempat tercengang untuk beberapa waktu. Aldebaran juga akhirnya jadi menyediakan minuman non-alkohol untuk Asmita dan Regulus. Jamuan yang disajikan hanyalah roti dan buah-buahan segar, namun itu saja sudah cukup, karena yang terpenting adalah kualitas waktu mereka, bukan kualitas makanan.

Dégel dan Kardia duduk bersebelahan sambil menikmati suguhan yang ada. Satu dua kali Dégel harus menengahi kalau Kardia sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda siap adu jotos dengan Manigoldo. Dua Gold Saint ini memang terkenal cepat naik darah, jadi sebenarnya mendekatkan mereka berdua dalam jamuan kecil seperti ini sama saja seperti memasukkan anjing dan kucing dalam satu kandang. Tapi sejauh ini, semua aman terkendali.

Lepas tengah malam, satu per satu mulai mengundurkan diri. Tinggallah Dégel dan Kardia berdua setelah Aldebaran, pelaksana pesta kecil-kecilan ini, menyerah dan berpamitan kembali ke kuilnya sendiri.

"Heran. Kenapa tidak ada yang kuat berjaga sampai pagi sih? Padahal malam ini indah, sayang kalau dihabiskan untuk tidur."

"Jangan samakan stamina mereka denganmu, Kardia. Lagipula memang seharusnya kita beristirahat. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok."

Kardia berdecak kesal, "Kau itu juga butuh sedikit bersantai. Berpikirlah optimis!"

"Bukan masalah optimis atau tidak." Dégel berdiri, memandang wajah Sanctuary dikala malam. Indah, damai… membuat hati menjadi tenang. "Kau juga butuh istirahat. Kondisimu baru saja pulih, jangan paksakan dirimu!"

Kardia meraih tangan Dégel, "Kalau begitu… Boleh aku ke kuilmu?"

Walau untuk sedetik jantungnya berdebar, wajah Dégel sama sekali tak berubah, "Untuk apa?"

Pemuda bersurai biru panjang itu ikut berdiri lalu tersenyum, "masih juga bertanya?"

Dégel melepaskan tangannya, "Terserah kau saja."

Tersenyum, si Scorpio mengikuti langkah Aquarius. Sampai di kuil bersuhu dingin itu, Kardia melepaskan atribut Gold Saint miliknya dan membawanya sampai ke kamar Dégel, "Besok hari penentuan Bronze Saint yang baru. Kau penasaran?"

"Tidak juga." Dégel pun melepaskan zirah emas yang dia pakai, menyimpannya di sudut kamar.

"Kau ini tetap saja tidak berubah. Sesekali pedulilah pada sekelilingmu."

"Aku peduli."

Sedikit kesal, Kardia menarik lengan Dégel sampai pemuda itu terhuyung dan terduduk di sebelahnya, "Wajahmu yang seperti itu bikin orang lain sering salah paham." dia memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, "Kenapa kau selalu memasang topeng dingin sementara kau begitu hagat?"

Dégel tak sempat bicara saat bibir Kardia menawannya dalam satu kecupan. Kalau sudah begini, Dégel jadi tak mengerti dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tak bisa melawan keinginan Kardia. Tapi dia tak mengeluh juga karena dia suka saat Kardia menyentuhnya, membuatnya merasa sempurna.

Kardia sendiri merasa seperti orang yang sangat sempurna, karena dia bisa melihat sisi tersembunyi dari si Aquarius yang ada dalam pelukannya ini. Kehangatan sempurna yang terbungkus wujud dingn tak tersentuh.

"Hei… bagaimana kalau besok kita ke colloseum dan melihat pelantikan Bronze Saint baru?"

"… Terserah kau saja. Aku bilang tidak pun kau pasti memaksa."

Puas, Kardia tak bicara lagi dan menikmati sisa malam dalam keheningan yang sesekali dipecah oleh suara tanpa makna. Kesempurnaan malam itu tak terusik oleh apapun, bahkan oleh fakta bahwa bintang takdir mereka mulai bergerak. Takdir besar yang mereka tahu sudah menunggu di depan sana.

Saat ini yang berarti hanyalah keberadaan mereka… saling berdampingan.

Hanya itu saja.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! KardiaDégel saya yang kedua. Dengan tingkat ke-absurd-an yang amat sangat dan kegejean tiada tara. Ya semoga ini masih bisa dinikmati TAT #kemudiankabur


End file.
